British Magic Idol
by Chokehold
Summary: ¿Acaso pensaste que Harry no puede bailar?; o ¿Ron no puede bailar con un tutu rosa?; o tal vez ¿Que hermione con Draco canten al mismo tiempo Grease?. Bueno. en British Magic Idol todo puede pasar.


**Declaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.k., pero la trama es mía…y parte de mi hermana.

* * *

**British ****Magic Idol**

_Chokehold_

Prologo

* * *

Era un viernes normal. O lo que cabe en la palabra normal. Mucho ajetreo traía esta mañana el desayuno en las largas mesas del comedor de Hogwarts. Muchos cuchichiaban cosas sin sentido, y otros tantos leían _el profeta_ de forma despreocupada, últimamente no pasaba nada 'asombroso' en el mundo mágico, desde que Voldemort había decidido dedicarse a comer comida Muggle como tofu, hacer clases gratuitas de meditación y su nuevo trabajo era ganase la vida tocando Zampoña en las tres escobas. Obviamente había cambiado su propio apodo de Voldemort, a Voldi.

Hermione estaba tomando tranquilamente su chocolate caliente cuando escupe todo al leer un anuncio importante en el diario. Ron refunfuño cuando el líquido le llego en los ojos.

— ¡Hermione! — Protesto Ron, luego de refregarse los ojos enérgicamente.

— ¡Escuchen! — Llamo Hermione, ignorando por completo a su amigo — El ministerio de magia piensa que los estudiantes de Hogwarts tiene que aprender …¿Ballet?

— ¿¡Qué!? — Gritaron los compañeros de Gryffindor, entre esos Harry Potter

Harry, con autoridad, paso entre los estudiantes de Gryffindor y tomo el periódico en sus manos, se dispuso a leerlo en voz alta mientras todos lo miraban expectantes, incluso la mesa de Hufflepuff se quedo en silencio con tal de escuchar a Harry.

— 'Magic England Idol' — Leyó Harry, con voz fuerte — Después de el repentino cambio de comportamiento presentado por el mago más temibles por todos los tiempos: Voldemort, o mejor dicho _Voldi_, el ministerio de magia piensa que sería bueno que los estudiantes de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se tomaran las cosas con más calma, ya que han sido siete años de lucha incansable contra el tenebroso mago.

'Fuentes cercanas nos han avisado que el ministro de magia, piensa hacer las clases de hechicerías más divertidas, tanto así, que ha tomado la posibilidad de descartar los exámenes finales (TIMO's).

Hermione escupió de nuevo su chocolate caliente, y nuevamente el chocolate callo en la túnica de Ron, el gruño y tomo una servilleta con estampado cuadrilles de la gran mesa de Gryffindor.

— ¡Ya basta Hermione!, ¡para la próxima vez te pondré un tapón en la boca! — Grito Weasley con rabia, hacia Hermione.

Ella hizo caso omiso a su amigo y chillo.

— ¡No habrán exámenes! — Grito con la respiración descompensada, asustada, luego, se volvió hacia su amigo — ¡Y tu no hables tanto, que comes y hablas con la boca llena!. Yo debería ponerte el tapón a ti.

— ¡Cállense! — Grito George — Sigue Harry.

El aludido asintió y prosiguió con su lectura.

— 'Serán algo así unas vacaciones'. Afirma el ministro de magia, el señor Rufus Scrimgeour, muy sonriente. 'Aunque recién estamos considerando esta posibilidad, no es nada concreto' — Harry callo un rato, leyendo rápidamente las líneas menos importantes, se detuvo en un punto fijo después de un rato — 'Creemos que los jóvenes magos pueden estar más que de acuerdo con esta posibilidad'

— ¡Oh por supuesto! — Bufo Ron — Prefiero tener defensas contra las artes oscura con _Snapi _que bailar con un tutu rosa.

— ¿Y Rojo? — Pregunto Neville, detrás de Ron — Digo…le viene a tu color de cabello.

— Podría ser — Murmuro Weasley, mientras ponía su albina mano en su mentón, considerando la posibilidad…

— ¡Cállense par de maricas! — Rezongo Ginny

Harry omitió la pequeña trifulca y siguió leyendo.

— Piensan cambiar Cuidados de criaturas mágicas con Teatro — Resumió — Adivinación como Canto y Defensas contra las artes oscuras como música e interpretación de la palabra.

— ¿Aprenderemos música con Snape? — Murmuro Hermione, notablemente sorprendida.

— No — Negó Harry con la cabeza — Al parecer ojo loco sabe tomar bien una… ¿Cómo se llaman esas cosas que tiene…hilos en una caja?

— Guitarra — Respondió Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Si eso, ojo loco sabe tomar una gui… bueno eso.

Y luego. Estallo el caos.

— ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? — Grito alguien

— ¿Canto, teatro y música e interpretación de la palabra? — Lloriqueo otro.

— ¡Cállense! — Grito una melena rubia. Hermione estaba al borde de la cólera.

Todos guardaron silencio, ella aprovecho la ocasión para llamar a su mejor amigo.

— Sigue leyendo Harry — Ordeno.

— Dicen que se hará una especie de concurso — Sentencio, dejando el periódico en la mesa de Gryffindor — Se llama Magic England Idol…

— ¡Yo conozco ese concurso! — Interrumpió Hermione — ¡Mi mamá lo ve!. Pero es para la gente Muggle, en realidad se llama American Idol…

— ¿De verdad? — Pregunto Neville.

— Si, y la gente va a cantar, siempre se gana numerosos premios…obviamente para la gente Muggle. Nunca había escuchado un concurso así, seguramente debe ser la primicia.

— ¡Como vamos a bailar, cantar y sostener esa cajita con cuerdas! — Grito Malfoy desde la mesa de Slytherin, quien no se había perdido nada del relato de Harry — ¡Es imposible! — y luego en voz baja, murmurándoles a sus amigos — le diré a mi padre de esto…

— ¡Esa cajita con ruedas se llama guitarra! — Chillo Hermione, acercándose peligrosamente a Malfoy — ¡Gui-ta-rra! — Le deletreo, cerca de su rostro.

— ¡Bue-no! — Le siguió el juego Malfoy.

Hermione gruño y se fue echando polvo del gran comedor. Toda la mesa de gryffindor la miro salir corriendo

— ¿Y a ella que _Threstal_ le pico? — Pregunto Luna, al sentarse en la mesa de gryffindor.

— Uno grande, gordo y feo — Murmuro Ron, todavía atónito.

.

.

En la sala común de Gryffindor había gran alboroto. La profesora McGonagall sostenía un gran pergamino en sus manos y miraba contenta a todo el cuerpo estudiantil. Los de Gryffindor miraba expectantes a su Jefa, quien les sonreía amigablemente a cada uno de sus alumnos.

— Bueno, veo que están todos… — Dijo por fin, mientras, entre los mismos estudiantes, se silenciaban y miraban atentos a la profesora — ¿Falta alguien?.

Hermione levanto la mano de inmediato.

— Creo que Neville no esta en esta sala profesora.

— ¡Oh si! — Concordó ella — Lo han llevado esta mañana a enfermería por intoxicarse en el desayuno… al parecer hecho una sustancia mágica a su tocino.

Algunos estudiantes pusieron cara de asco en solo segundos.

— Bueno… — Siguió la profesora, con una reluciente sonrisa — Este pergamino ha llegado hoy en la mañana y es de suma importancia que presten atención, ya que habrá 'cambios' en nuestras actividades académicas dentro del siguiente trimestre en Hogwarts.

La profesora se acomodo las gafas y agudizo, sutilmente, su garganta.

— Queridos Alumnos de la torre de Gryffindor — Leyó, en voz alta — Dentro del siguiente trimestre, sus clases serán remplazadas por nuevas formas de entretenimiento juvenil

'Debido al éxito del concurso americano 'American Idol', hemos propuesto a vuestra querida institución de magia y Hechicería que sean participes de tal monumental concurso'

'Siendo así, sus respectivas clases serán remplazadas por talleres de recreación auspiciados por la escuela de canto de Inglaterra.'

'El horario será siempre el mismo. A cada estudiante será asignado un tutor para así, poder ganar el concurso.'

'El concurso se llevara a cabo en el pueblo de Hogsmade, a realizar en la taberna de 'las tres escobas'. El premio final será revelado al final del concurso. Finalmente, con nuestros más cordiales saludos. Ministro de Magia.'

Después de terminar de leer el pergamino, la profesora McGonagall miro a sus estudiantes aún con la sonrisita traviesa.

— Las bases del concurso estarán en sus manos mañana por la mañana — Comento, como dato curioso — De…antemano les digo que es obligatoria la participación, y no hay excusas.

Dicho esto, la profesora salio de la habitación con paso marcado y elegante.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

+ Sean realmente sinceros. ¿Si o no, sirvo para escribir Harry potter's Fics?. Bueno, háganmelo saber si merezco un rewie. ¿Merezco uno verdad?. Chan!.

+ Bueno, una idea loca. Si, _muy muy_ loca. Lo acepto, no bordea lo loco, si no lo insanamente imbecil. Pero mi hermana me obligo hacer un fic poteriano, no me podía resistir. Sinceramente soy fan pero nunca creí hacer un fic. ¡Ah! Y si les gusto, agradézcanle a mi hermana que, como repito – mentirosamente – me _obligo_ hacer un fic.

+ ¡Saludos y ojala disfruten de lo que queda de Fic!. Por cierto. ¿Se noto que quería hacerlo algo cómico?. Gracias :D

**Choke**hold


End file.
